The purpose of this research is to examine the antecedents, processes and consequences of divorce using samples of black and white males and females from divorcing and intact families located in metropolitan Cleveland. The divorcing individuals are interviewed three times: Time 1: at filing; Time 2, at settlement and Time 3: six months to a year after the second interview. The respondents in intact families, matched to the divorcing by Census tract are interviewed twice: simultaneously with the Time 1 and 3 divorcing interviews. The comparison of separated with intact families is to determine the relationship between the processes of divorce and the individual's role and health functioning. One assumption of this study is that divorce and the changes related to it can result in positive as well as negative consequences for those involved, specifically in relation to the level of role and health functioning. The intact families provide the control to test if there is a significant relationship between the divorce process and several dimensions of functioning.